Nindroid Wars
For other uses of the word war see War (disambiguation) The '''Nindroid Wars '''where a series of conflicts brought about by The Nindroids, created by evil P.I.X.A.L. and the Digital Overlord. History The Digital Overlord is Created Shortly after Lloyd defeated the Overlord in The Final Battle, Cyrus Borg took over Ninjago City and rebuilt the ruin done by the battle. Eventually Ninjago City was completely rebuilt and Borg used his genius mind to create technology far beyond its time to help the people of the city, such as a barrier around the sky so the city always looks dark or floating cars without wheels, a completely different alternate world based on programming that will take gaming to the next level, known as the Digiverse or new and improved Nindroids and security/protection robots. Borg named the new and improved city, New Ninjago City and as a way of showing the people that they will never back down to evil, he built his empire, Borg Industries in the same spot in which the Overlord was defeated, however as the Overlord can never truly be defeated, he intercepted all the new tech and digitised himself into the digiverse and laid dormant until he was found by Cyrus Borg. The Digital Overlord began to use Borg and threaten him as he controlled Borgs entire mainframe, even the mechanical limbs Borg used to walk. The Techno Blades Are Created Cyrus Borg, knowing the Digital Overlord was his doing and his mistake created the four Techno Blades, weapons powerful enough to hack and reboot any piece of tech the blade touches. Cyrus Borg then invited the four Ninja to Borg Industries for a school field trip and made sure not to invite Lloyd in fear of what the Overlord would do if he saw Lloyd. The Ninja arrived at Borg Industries, while Nya and Wu took their students on the tour led by P.I.X.A.L. The Ninja went to the 100th floor where Cyrus Borg gave them a statue and then told Kai to protect them with his life, unknown to Kai at the time, that he was talking about the Techno Blades. Ninja Are Hunted The Ninja go to the elevator with there new statue however once the elevator begins dropping the Ninja accidentally drop the statue which is revealed to be hollow, inside are new Ninja outfits and the Techno Blades, the elevator AI begins to shout warnings signs as the Ninja realise what Borg has given them. The elevator AI then drops the elevator causing the Ninja to plummet at a high speed. The Ninja escape the elevator and then return to Borg towers on an unknown floor where security robots are waiting to destroy them (unknown to them that the droids are under the control of the Overlord), all of the tech in Borg Tower. including P.I.X.A.L. becomes infected by the Overlord. P.I.X.A.L. tries to kill Nya, Wu and the students however thanks to Nya and Wu they manage to escape the factory room before P.I.X.A.L. and the other factory droids kill them. Meanwhile Zane and the other three Ninja attempt and fail to use the Techno Blades before falling out of a window and landing on a elevation board, where a window cleaning robot (controlled by the Overlord) attempts to kill them, it's then when the Ninja realise Borg was talking about the Overlord when he said he is listening, right when a helicopter (controlled by the Overlord) once again attempts to kill them, however Zane orders Cole to throw him onto the copter, which the latter reluctantly agrees to and throws him, as Zane's Techno Blade activates and allows him to hack the helicopter turning it into his own vehicle. The Ninja then get their students and Nya and Wu to safety. The Overlord, angry at Cyrus Borg for letting them get the Techno Blades, puts Borg into a temporary sleep so he can use his arbitrary limbs to control him digitally, meanwhile the Ninja send Nya to take their students back to the academy and find Lloyd. Wu then orders the Ninja to find vehicles, the Ninja do as they are told and Kai takes to the skies with the help of Zane's Hover-Copter. Meanwhile Jay and Cole take to the ground as Jay finds his Thunder Raider and Cole hacks his Earth Mech. The new vehicles are not enough however and the Digital Overlord makes more Security Mechs attack the Ninja and Wu before Lloyd appears on the Golden Dragon and uses his power to shut them down. This victory is short lived as Lloyd's powers make the mechs stronger and they re-awaken more powerful than before. The Digital Overlord then appears and tells the Ninja and Lloyd that he doesn't want a rematch with Lloyd but instead he wants his Golden Power as it is the only way for the Digital Overlord to escape the Digiverse and get his own body back. The Mech's get up again and attack the Ninja, who come up with a plan to get the Techno Blades and Lloyd out of the city however it involves Wu getting captured. After the Ninja escape with the Techno Blades and trick the Digital Overlord, Wu is captured by the Digital Overlord, and he orders the creation of his own army. P.I.X.A.L. (now under the influence of the Digital Overlord) uses the earlier scan she did of Zane to create a modern, more in tune, evil version of Nindroids based of Zane's original design. Attack on Garmadon's Monastery Shortly after escaping the Digital Overlord and leaving New Ninjago City behind, the Ninja traveled to Sensei Garmadon's Monastery where Nya gave Lloyd a new suit to combat the Digital Overlords facial recognition, meanwhile the Ninja (minus Zane who stayed behind to protect the Techno Blades as Garmadon swore an oath never to fight, see or use a weapon ever again) went to Garmadon's Monastery where they waited until evening for his lesson on the Art of the Silent Fist. Meanwhile Zane watched over the Techno Blades however when he opened his eye's he saw them missing, then P.I.X.A.L. appeared with the Techno Blades, however she was outmatched by Zane and he used the techno blade to restore her where she then explained she was not alone and had brought eighteen other Nindroids along with her, all of which turned their invisibility shields off and revealed themselves. The Ninja tried to fight however they where outnumbered and outmatched, instead they retreated and created a fake ambush for the Nindroids to follow. The Ninja then decided to split up as Garmadon and Lloyd would get as far away as possible and the rest of the Ninja would travel to the Storm Farms and shut down all power in Ninjago. Shutting Down the Power The Ninja travelled to the Storm Farms where they entered the Power Vault, careful to avoid the Nindroids, meanwhile Lloyd and Garmadon travelled to Nya's Samurai X Cave and took one of her prototype vehicles, and used it to get as far away from the Storm Farms and New Ninjago City, as possible. Back at the Storm Farms the Ninja were discovered and the Nindroid Army entered the Power Vault where they attempted to stop the Ninja from shutting down the power, meanwhile P.I.X.A.L. intercepted the Nindroid Army and separated them, only allowing half to get in, she then challenged General Cryptor, who won the battle, in time for Zane to come out, only to loose. The Ninja used the Nindroids to burst the Power Generator and break the vault destroying all power including the mech dragon that was chasing Lloyd and Garmadon, however breaking the power also caused all power in Ninjago including P.I.X.A.L. to be shut off. Attack on Ed and Edna's Junkyard After the power was shut off the Ninja realised it would take them weeks to return to Ninjago on foot, so they travelled to the nearest place, Ed and Edna's Junkyard where they sorted through junk to find items to make jet packs, in order to return to New Ninjago City. Zane transferred half of his heart to P.I.X.A.L. which powered her. Meanwhile a mysterious stranger stole the Digital Overlord Hard Drive and used Electrocobrai to power the Nindroids and the Digital Overlord, he then went to use the snakes to turn Wu into a evil version of himself, in order to find the Ninja. Tech Wu and the Mysterious stranger attacked the Junkyard where the Ninja's struggled to fight back, especially with Jay and Cole's new found rivalry. Eventually the Stranger, Wu and the Nindroids left, however the distress caused the Ninja to send a message VIA Zane's Falcon to Lloyd and Garmadon which the mysterious stranger intercepted and figured out that the latter would be heading to Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Serpentine vs Nindroids With a clue as to who their mysterious stranger could be, the Ninja returned to New Ninjago City where they were not welcomed by a bunch of civilians led by the Postman, however Cyrus Borg quickly fended them off and welcomed the Ninja back, quite surprised to see P.I.X.A.L. still powered. The Ninja (without P.I.X.A.L.) went down into the sewers to speak with the last remaining serpentine in the stone army tomb. When they arrived they where greeted by an unhappy Skales who'd changed since their last encounter and now had a son and wife. Skales told the Ninja the Curse of the Golden Master, an ancient curse known by the serpentine for a long time, however just as he was finishing the entire tomb was flooded and attacked by Nindroids. The Ninja fended the Nindroids off and after a bit of time where able to stop them however not before being told by the Digital Overlord that this fight was only to delay them so that he could kidnap Lloyd. As they where leaving to save Lloyd, Skales told them there was only one snake so fond of using Electrocobrai. The Ambush Lloyd and Garmadon travelled through Hiroshi's Labyrinth, trying to hide from the Nindroid Army and the Digital Overlord, however thanks to the intercepted message they ambushed them. The Nindroids swarmed Hiroshi's Labyrinth as Garmadon fought Tech Wu. Lloyd used his bike to escape faster and outrun the Nindroids, which succeeded however he came to a dead end where the Nindroid Mech Dragon arrived, with his father onboard, The Overlord threatened to kill Garmadon if Lloyd left, meanwhile the mysterious stranger used an electronic power dampening snake to dampen Lloyd's powers, then the mysterious stranger revealed himself to be Pythor, bleached from the digestive system of the Great Devourer. Lloyd was then taken aboard the Dragon however Garmadon was still thrown into the sea. The Power Transference Soon after the Digital Overlord had kidnapped Lloyd he begun the power transference to turn him into the Golden Master, the power surge was so powerful it affected Borg Towers all the way in New Ninjago City. Entering the Digiverse In order to save Lloyd and stop the Digital Overlord from becoming the Golden Master, the Ninja entered the Overlords battleground, the Digiverse. After arriving the Ninja used their vehicles to travel to the core of the Digiverse infection and rebooted it with their techno blades however the Overlord arrived and blocked the signal, just as the power transference reached 90%. Meanwhile in New Ninjago City, Nya, P.I.X.A.L. and Cyrus Borg, attempted to protect the Ninja while they where in the Digiverse, however Pythor and an army of Nindroids attacked the barrier protecting Borg Industries, Borg sent the postman and his gang to stop them however they failed and the Nindroids entered through the gate, just when Borg's limbs attacked him and Nya, Nya left to go stop General Cryptor and his Nindroids however Tech Wu and Pythor got through and attacked P.I.X.A.L. attempting to kill the Ninja by unplugging them from the Digiverse, Garmadon then appeared out of the elevator and threw his brother out of a broken window before he could turn off the activation switch. Pythor then jumped onto a Hover-Copter and escaped whilst kindapping Cyrus Borg. Garmadon then went down to the crane to stop his brother. Back in the Digiverse, Zane used his brain and the message he heard from Lloyd and turned into a golden version of himself, going on top of the Overlord and re-directing the signal, Jay then turned gold and went into the light that Zane had shun, Jay then shun his own light which Cole went into, turning him golden, however the overlord blocked the light Cole had shun for Kai and Kai's heartbeat began to flatline until he remembered what Cyrus Borg had told them before they entered. Kai then broke the rules of the Digiverse and shun his own light into the position he was meant to run into and then turned golden. The Digiverse then rebooted and the power transference failed. The Mech Dragon begun burning up and fell into the ocean just as Lloyd escaped it. However, the transference did somewhat work as the overlord, while weak and not in full physical form, had escaped the Digiverse, now he just had to get the golden power. Return to the Temple of Light Sometime after, the Ninja returned to the Temple of Light where Lloyd returned the Ninja's elemental powers to them, leaving him with only one singular element of Energy. although this choice angered Garmadon, the Ninja's elemental powers returned to them and this time inside them. Entering Outer-space After Kai was kidnapped by Pythor and the Overlord revealed to be alive. The Ninja realised what the Overlord was planning for Project Arcturus. The Ninja discovered that the Overlord planned to send his Nindroids to Outer-space so that they could enter into the sigma and gather the Golden Weapons so that he could use them to become the Golden Master. The Ninja, stowed away on the rocket ship and when they arrived they tried to stop the Nindroids from getting the weapons however they failed and the Nindroids escaped whilst the Ninja's rocket ship was eaten by a indigenous wildlife that ate through metal, stranding them in space, while the Golden Master's armour was created with the help of Cyrus Borg after Pythor turned him evil. Category:Events